Aku Kehilangan Dia
by arthur's stalker
Summary: Sebetulnya penyakitku ini sudah menyebar luas di tubuhku. Aku merahasiakannya dari semua orang yang kukenal. Dokter berkata kalau umurku sudah tidak akan lama lagi mungkin bisa dihitung jari. Semakin lama aku merasakan kematian sudah di hadapanku.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note : Disini semua orang manggil nama orangnya pake nama kecil. Udah segitu aja. AU !

Disclaimer : Bleach sama tokoh-tokohnya punya Om Kubo Tite, tapi ficnya punya temen saya sama saya tentunya..

Summary : Sebetulnya penyakitku ini sudah menyebar luas di tubuhku. Aku merahasiakannya dari semua orang yang kukenal. Termasuk orang tua dan teman-temanku. Dokter berkata kalau umurku sudah tidak akan lama lagi mungkin bisa dihitung jari. Semakin lama aku merasakannya di dalam tubuhku, aku semakin merasa kematian sudah di hadapanku.

Enjoy .. !

**Aku Kehilangan Dia **

Flesbek

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi!" kata Ichigo pada pacarnya Rukia.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya aku bersungguh-sungguh!" kata Ichigo dengan yakin sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Dulu Ichigo adalah teman masa kecil Rukia, ternyata waktu kelas 10 dia satu sekolah lagi dengan Ichigo. Jadi mereka sepeti cinta lokasi gitu. Pertama kali mereka pacaran selama lima bulan, lalu mereka putus, dan Ichigo pacaran dengan wanita lain yang bernama Orihime, sebenarnya Ichigo itu ga suka sama Orihime tapi mau gimana lagi buat ngelupain Rukia. Tapi Ichigo dengan Orihime Cuma bertahan 5 hari. Lalu Ichigo langsung balikan sama Rukia.

Flesbek end

Pada suatu ketika Ichigo dan Rukia putus lagi. Karena kata Rukia Ichigo itu orangnya kurang perhatian sama dia. Karena itu Rukia udah ga mau lagi pacaran sama Ichigo.

"Walaupun dia cowok satu-satunya di bumi, gue ga bakal balikan lagi sama Ichigo" kata Rukia sambil marah-marah di depan semua teman-temannya.

"Yakin Ruk? Yakin Ruk?"

"Iya gue yakin 100%!" jawab Rukia dengan yakin. Lalu mereka masuk kelas.

"Anak-anak karena besok ulang tahun sekolah kita, akan dilaksanakan pesta kostum. Dan semua anak-anak kelas 10 harus mempunyai pasangan untuk pesta" Bu Yoruichi menjelaskan. Kelas langsung ribut mendengar berita tersebut. Tetapi di pojok kelas Rukia hanya cengo sambil melihat pemandangan kelas yang sedang ricuh.

"Loe pasangan sama siapa Ruk? Kalo gw sih udah pasti sama Shiro-chan hahaha" kata Hinamori semangat.

"Ga tau ah ! Sama monyet jadi gue!" kata Rukia sambil marah-marah.

"Ya ampun tuan putri, wakakak.. Loe kenapa ga sama…."

"Siapa? Ichigo? Ogah, Ga mau dan ga pernah !" ucap Rukia sambil menggebrak meja

"Rukia, maaf ya gue kira loe masih mau sama Ichigo itu. Maafin gue ya !" kata Hinamori. Lalu Rukia hanya manganggukan kepalanya sambil mendengus kesal.

Ketika pulang sekolah Hinamori, Orihime, dan Nemu mengajak Rukia ke toko baju.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah selesai memilih baju dan membelinya.

Tiba-tiba disana mereka melihat Ichigo.

"Rukia, Ichigo tuh !" kata Orihime

"Iya, kenapa sih kok loe gak mau pasangan sama Ichigo" Nemu menambahkan

"Argh! Apaan sih! Benerkan gak disini gak disitu pasti diceramahin sama mulut ibu-ibu loe berdua !" Rukia mendengus kesal sambil ngacir keluar dari toko baju.

"Tuh kan ! Rukia tuh lagi gak mud banget jangan di omelin dulu dong! Kan kasian" kata Hinamori sambil menyusul Rukia

"Iya ya, gara-gara pesta kostum itu si Rukia jadi sensi banget !" Orihime

Sesampainya Rukia dirumah, Rukia masuk kamar dan langsung membuka laptopnya, dia menulis di statusnya 'Pesta kostum RESE! SETAN!'

Pokoknya dirumah tuh Rukia depresi banget mikirin siapa yang bakal jadi pasangannya di malam itu.

Di pagi hari..

Di sekolah teman-teman sudah ribut dengan acara nanti malam.

"Gimana Ruk? Udah dapet sama siapa nanti malam?" tanya Hinamori.

"Dibilang sama monyet !" kata Rukia dengan muka kesalnya yang hampir setiap hari didapatkan teman-temannya itu.

"Ya ampun Ruk gue serius, jangan mentang-mentang loe udah putus sama Ichigo loe ga mau sama dia !"

"Aduh! Loe kayak ga tau aja, dia tuh udah ngecewain gue berapa kali? Udah ga bisa dihitung jari Hin! loe harus ngertiin gue dong! Emang lo mau di gituin sama cowo? Apa yang…"

"Iya Ruk gue tau !" kata Hinamori kesal.

"Udah-udah ! Ni anak dua udah kayak MPR DPR loe maen debat-debatan' Udah ah udah !" lerai Nemu

"Ya udah dari tadi jangan ngomel terus deh !" kata Rukia

Setelah perdebatan itu terjadi (aseek) mereka semua Rukia, Hinamori, Orihime dan Nemu pergi ke kantin. Mereka membeli semangkuk bakso panas dan teh botol.

"Eh, eh kayaknya hari ini gue belon liat si Ichigo deh !" tanya Orihime.

"Ya elah, kayak loe ga tau si Ichigo aja, dia kan anak badung, paling bolos" jawab Hinamori.

"Apalagi si Ichigo hobi banget ngaret.." tambah Nemu

Rukia hanya diam saja sambil memakan bakso panasnya itu, pura-pura gak peduli.. padahal sebenernya si Rukia nguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Tapi gue denger si Ichigo itu masuk rumah sakit loh !" tiba- tiba Orihime menyelak..

"Hah serius ? Sakit apa..?? Ceritain dong !" kata hinamori heboh..

"Tadi pagi waktu sekolah masih sepi cuma ada .. yaa 3 orang lah kira-kira.. terus Pak Ukitake nerima telfon gitu, yang kayaknya telfon itu dari orang tuanya si Ichigo! Gue penasaran jadinya gue nguping dari luar kelas. Se tau gue ya katanya Ichigo ituu…"

"Cewe-cewe pada ngegosip aja…" selak Ikkaku

"Ikkaku ! ngeganggu orang aja! Kan lagi seru !!" marah Hinamori.

"Ampunnn.. ! Toushiro, pacar loe garang banget sih !" kata Ikkaku

"Tanya ke orangnya dong" Toshirou

"Eh ibu-ibu yang lagi ngegosip, pada gosipin apaan sih? Ikutan dong…" kata Yumichika si banci..

"Ah, cowo ikut-ikutan aja sih .. sana pergi !" kata Nemu marah –gak biasanya Nemu marah-

"Eiit ! Gue bukan cowo.. gue tuh setengah-setengah. Jadi gue boleh ikutan dong, iya kan jeng ..?" kata Yumichika sambil melirik Rukia.

"Terserah apa kata loe dah ! Gue lagi stress.. Huuft.." jawab Rukia malas karna kekenyangan ngabisin 4 porsi bakso punya teman-temannya, tanpa di ketahui tentunya.

"Hoi, bakso gue kok ilang ya? Sisanya tinggal kuahnya aja?" tanya Orihime.

"Di makan sama Ikkaku kali ! Liat aja kepalanya aja udah kayak bakso, lagipula kan tadi si Ikkaku baru dateng.." celetuk Rukia pake muka innocent

Semua temen-temen langsung kaget terus ngeliatin Rukia, soalnya akhir-akhir ini Rukia lagi ga mud ngobrol, bawaannya marah-marah terus..

"Eh, kenapa pada ngeliatin gue?" tanya Rukia penasaran

"Yes, Rukia udah kayak dulu lagi.. sekarang udah ga marah marah!" girang Hinamori

"Emang dulu gue gimana?"

"Ya gitu, udah yuk tinggalin cowo-cowo liar itu.. !" sahut Hinamori sambil menarik Rukia..

Di kelas

"Orihime, emang yang loe tau si Ichigo itu kenapa sih? Jadi penasaran gue." Kata Hinamori

"Oh iya, belom gue certain ya? Tadi sih si Ikkaku ganggu aja. Yang gue tau si Ichigo tuh tadi pagi pingsan, terus gue denger Pak Ukitake tuh ngomong 'hah? Leo…', gue ga denger seterusnya soalnya Bu Yoruichi manggil gue. Kira-kira sakit apa?" kata Orihime panjang lebar.

"LEOKIMIA ! Si Ichigo sakit leokimia !" kata Rukia heboh.

"Khe khe khe, segitu perhatiannya Rukia" Tatsuki *sejak kapan ni anak ada disini*

"Ah, berisik.." jawab Rukia malu-malu monyet

"Masa Ichigo sakitnya separah itu?" kata Nemu.

"Iya, kemaren aja dia masih sehat-sehat aja kok. Malahan dia masih bisa ngejailin gue, si Ichigo nempelin perman karet di celana gue sampe susah dicuci.. Gara gara itu si Ichigo dimarahin Shiro-chan" tambah Hinamori

"Mungkin aja si Ichigo tuh ngumpetin itu semua dari kita-kita? Dia kan cowo, lagipula dia sedikit populer. Kan malu kalo cuma sakit diumbar-umbar?" Orihime

"Bosen ngomongin si rambut jeruk itu.. Ga ada bahan pembicaraan laen apa?" gerutu Rukia.

"Bilang aja dari tadi loe ngedengerin kita ngobrol kan? Ciee" goda Hinamori

"Huuh.. Rukia sabar.. Rukia sabar" kata Rukia apada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha.." kata mereka semua serempak, except Rukia

"Tunggu, kata Rukia tadi si Ichigo itu leokimia?" Hinamori serius

"Iya, kata gue juga sakit leokimia. Soalnya Pak Ukitake tuh keliatannya kaget banget" sambung Orihime.

"Hum, ya udahlah lebih baik kita tanya ke Pak Ukitake" Rukia

**TBC !**

Ada yang penasaran gaa..??

Kalo ga ada ya gapapa.. Walaupun udah seken fic tapi masih tetep kagok…

Sekarang author mati-matian biar ga ada humornya sedikitpun di fic ini, hasilnya ya begini…

Pertama kali ngucapin makasih buat temen author, namanya Yasmiin !!

Makasih ya yas, kalo ga ada lo fic ini ga bakal jadi…

Hehe :D

Flame pun akan diterima se iklas mungkin

Pokoknya semua readers harus klik ijo-ijo yang ada di bawah ! oke ;P *di geplak*


	2. Chapter 2

Author note : AU, Melenceng banget sama Bleach aslinya. Apdet udah berusaha cepet, tapi jadinya lama… huuh…

Disclaimer : Bleach punya saya! Hahaha, ga deng punya Om Kubo Tite

Summary : Sebetulnya penyakitku ini sudah menyebar luas di tubuhku. Aku merahasiakannya dari semua orang yang kukenal. Termasuk orang tua dan teman-temanku. Dokter berkata kalau umurku sudah tidak akan lama lagi mungkin bisa dihitung jari. Semakin lama aku merasakannya di dalam tubuhku, aku semakin merasa kematian sudah di hadapanku.

**Enjoy !**

"Pak, apa benar si Ichigo itu sakit Leukimia (Di chapter ini udah di rubah jadi leukemia)?" kata Hinamori.

"Iya, mungkin nanti malam dia enggak ikut acara sekolah. Karena masih dirawat di rumah sakit" Pak Ukitake menjawab

"Ooh gitu ya pak, emangnya sakitnya Ichigo itu parah banget?" kata Rukia khawatir –ciee-

"Bapak ga tau juga sih, tadi bapaknya Ichigo hanya memberitahu kalau Ichigo itu sakit. Jadi kita sekarang hanya bisa berdoa saja" Pak Ukitake menjawab panjang lebar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

MALAM HARI

Saat malam hari sudah dating, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua anak kelas 10, kecuali Rukia. Karena dia gak tahu mau berpasangan sama siapa. Masa sih dia mau bener-bener sama monyet? Gak mungkin kan?

Tak lama kemudian Orihime menjemput Rukia dirumahnya.

"Ruk, Ruk, gue udah di depan rumah loe nih! Cepet keluar!" kata Orihime lewat telfon genggamnya.

"Iya tunggu bentar kenapa him! Gue lagi pake sepatu ribet tau!" Rukia teriak dari dalam kamarnya yang dekat dengan luar rumah.

Tak lama kemudian sekitar 15 menit Rukia keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya ampun Ruk! Sumpah loe cantik banget malem ini, kayak Cinderella" Orihime

"Heh, loe ngeledek apa muji sih? Kalo gue cantik male mini kemaren-kemaren gue apaan dong?"

"Ya elah Ruk, udah syukur loe gue puji dari pada gue bilang loe tambah jelek?" kata Orihime ga mau kalah

"Ya udahlah cepet berangkat TIME IS MONEY men! Wakakak" Rukia ngakak sendiri.

"Ih gila loe, cantik cantik ketawa kayak apaan tau. Ya udah cepet, pasti disana bakal diomelin sama Hinamori dah" Orihime frustasi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SETELAH SAMPAI DI PESTA

"Ayo Ruk turun cepet! Lama ah loe!" kata Orihime buru-buru

"Gendong gue deh Him! Cerewet amet yah! Apa jangan-jangan loe pengen buru-buru ketemu sama Ishida?" goda Rukia.

Orihime blushing

"Aah Rukia cepet deh" Orihime salting (salah tingkah)

Setelah itu mereka turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju gedung pesta. Dan ternyata pesta itu sudah dimulai, Hinamori dan Nemu sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Loe berdua pada kemana aja sih? Lama banget sumpah! Dasar" Hinamori ngomel-ngomel.

"Tuh kan Ruk gue bilang apa, pasti si Hinamori bakal ngomel deh" bisik Orihime biar engga kedengeran sama Hinamori.

"Jangan salahin gue dong, salahin tuh si TUAN PUTRI" Orihime ga mau kalah sambil menunjuk Rukia dan menekankan di kata TUAN PUTRI

"Iya iya salah gue! Udah sana loe pergi dansa, pasti si shiro-chan mu itu udah nungguin" kata Rukia sambil nyindir Hinamori

"Iya dong, ya udah deh bye bye Rukia semoga segera mendapatkan pasangan" Hinamori

Saat jam 9 tepat pada saat semua anak kelas 10 sedang berdansa dan seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang terkaget melihat sesosok pria yang dating dengan suster dan duduk di kursi roda. Dan yang paling mengejutkan dia adalah ternyata pria berkursi roda itu adalah Ichigo, semua orang langsung berbisik-bisik karena kedatangannya. Seketika pun Rukia sang gadis yang sedang sendiri itu berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"HINAMORI, ORIHIME, NEMU! Itu Ichigo! Ngapain dia kesini?" kata Rukia yang spontan kaget

"Diem Ruk! Dia kesini!" bisik Nemu.

Tak lama kemudian dia datang menghapiri keempat cewek-cewek itu, Rukia, Hinamori, Orihime, dan Nemu.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Ngapain loe kesini?" jawab Rukia

"Ruk, aku cuma mau minta satu aja sama kamu, karena mungkin ini permintaan terakhir aku" jawab Ichigo lembut selembut sutra

"Apa? Permintaan? Makasih banyak ya Chi! Gue gak mau apapun yang loe minta!" kata Rukia yang mulai naik darah.

"Ayolah Ruk! Please! Aku minta dengan sepenuh hati aku!" ucap Ichigo yang masih sabar.

"Emang apa sih yang loe minta? Hah? Kenapa harus gue coba?"

"Aku cuma mau minta kamu supaya mau jadi pasangan gue di dansa ini!" Ichigo

"Apa? Pasangan sama loe? Oh makasih ya karena gue menolak dengan sepenuh hati" kata Rukia dalem

Ichigo yang duduk di kursi rodanya lalu berdiri. Dia bangun lalu menghampiri dan memegang tangan Rukia.

"Please Ruk! Mau dong, ini permintaan terakhir aku!" pinta Ichigo

"Kalo gue bilang engga ya engga!" geram Rukia

Secara spontan Ichigo langsung mencium tangan Rukia. Rukia yang kaget langsung melepas genggamannya itu dan menampar Ichigo

"Eh cowok kurang ngajar! Berani-beraninya loe kayak begitu sama gue? Nyadar dong loe! Loe tuh bukan siapa-siapa gue lagi!" cibir Rukia pedas

"Maaf Ruk! Tapi aku pengen banget permintaan aku ini loe kabulin! Please Ruk!"

Ichigo memohon

"Oke loe denger gue ya! Loe mau minta kayak apapun gue gak bakal kabulin! Sekarang mending loe pergi, PERGI!" teriak Rukia sampai orang-orang pada nengok.

"Oke, kalo emang ini yang kamu minta aku bakalan pergi dari sini. Kalo perlu aku engga usah balik lagi" kata Ichigo sedih

Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan semua teman-temannya. Dia lupa tidak memakai kursi rodanya. Saat dia jalan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan terpeleset. Semua pandangan mengarah padanya, termasuk Rukia.

"Ichigo jatuh! Ichigo jatuh" kata Renji serius dan berteriak agar Rukia dengar. –tuh si Renji keluar-

"Palingan dia cuma akting doang" kata Rukia sepele sambil mencangklok tasnya.

"ICHIGO ENGGA NAPAS! GIMANA NIH!" kata Renji teriak lagi seperti orang kebingungan. Rukia yang sedang berjalan memberhentikan langkahnya.

'Ichigo meninggal? Apakah itu mungkin? Berarti ini salahku?' batin Rukia

Lalu secepat kilat Rukia membalikan badannya ke arah Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Bangun! Loe jangan bercanda kayak gitu! Ga lucu tau gak?" kata Rukia

"Ruk, ini serius Ichigo udah ga ada! Ichigo udah meninggal Ruk!" ujar Renji.

"Gak mungkin! Ini ga mungkin! ICHIGO BANGUN!" Rukia histeris menangis.

Suster yang membawa kursi roda itu datang.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua kerumah sakit, takutnya nanti kalian sudah ga bisa melihat Ichigo lagi" kata sang suster. Lalu suster langsung membawa Ichigo ke ambulans.

"Siapa yang mau ikut ke rumah sakit?" suster itu manambahkan

"Aku ikut" Toushirou

"Aku juga" Renji

"Me too!" kata Yumichika sambil melirik Rukia tanda disuruh ikut.

"I..iya aku ikut" kata Rukia yang masih terisak-isak.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesampainya Dirumah sakit

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu, dokter akhirnya keluar.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan teman saya itu?" kata Rukia khawatir.

Dokter hanya menggeleng dan mempersilahkan mereka semua melihat Ichigo yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ini ga mungkin terjadi! Ga mungkin! Kalo ini hari terakhir Ichigo hidup, gue bakalan ngebahagiain dia! Gue ga mau kehilangan dia, jujur gue masih sayang sama dia! ICHIGO!!" katanya sambil memeluk Ichigo yang sudah meninggal.

"Udah Ruk, sabar-sabar! Loe berdoa aja supaya Ichigo bisa bahagia disana" Toushirou menenangkan.

"ICHIGO!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Rukia dirumah sakit itu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Keesokan harinya Rukia diberi surat oleh Isshin yang katanya surat itu khusus untuk Rukia. Yang isinya

_Sebetulnya penyakitku ini sudah menyebar luas di tubuhku. Aku merahasiakannya dari semua orang yang kukenal. Termasuk orang tua dan teman-temanku. Dokter berkata kalau umurku sudah tidak akan lama lagi mungkin bisa dihitung jari. Semakin lama aku merasakannya di dalam tubuhku, aku semakin merasa kematian sudah di hadapanku._

_Semoga kamu bisa menerima aku pergi dari sini. __**Aishiteru Rukia.**_

"AISHITERU ICHIGO!!!" teriak Rukia di depan jendela kamarnya.

Dan terlihat sekilas bayangan wajah Ichigo yang lagi tersenyum. Dan Rukia mengulum senyum lagi.

DAAAN

**TAMAT!!**

Author : Gembira banget bisa bikin fic multi chapter! Hohoho

Ichigo : Kenapa gue selalu di takdirin mati mulu di fic, nasib gue.. ck..ck..ck

Rukia : Aneeh! Guenya kayak apaan tau! Masa marah-marah mulu.

Renji : Akhir-akhir doang munculnya!

Yumichika : -gembira-

AAAAAA (Author di keroyok sama Ichigo Rukia sama Renji)

Yumichika : Karena Author sedang mandapat bencana, jadi saya yang mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah meriview.

Tie-manganiac-bgt

Hitsugaya virra

Tajima-chan

Yumemiru Reirin

Kakarin

Shirayuki haruna

Black-cat-yoruichi

Miyu-meong

Ichironami

BleachLophe

Yasmin .

..

Koyuki-miichan

Dhita jelek 

Hinamori momo1909

Dilia shiraishi

(haro loggin)

MAKASIH!

Dan klik ijo-ijo dibawah..!


End file.
